


Abashed awareness

by pikajae (haru_ran)



Category: Kimi ga Koi ni Oboreru
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/pikajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jinnai wonders if Reiichirou is truly aware of them being a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abashed awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read so I apologize for any mistakes.

A frustrated sigh pearled from Jinnai's lips when he sat down onto a chair in the staff quarters of the _Fujinoya_ when finally, after a few hours of work, he had a break of fifteen minutes. Leaning his head against the back of the chair he let his eyes drift to the ceiling. He sighed once more. Today was again one of those days where he wondered if Reiichirou was even aware of them being a couple. It wasn't even all that much of a secret anymore, that was in the eyes of Kijima and Reiichirou's parents. He really could do without Kijima knowing of his relationship with Reiichirou, but at least the older had stopped bothering him. As for Reiichirou's parents, they knew that Reiichirou was in a relationship with a man. Just not that it was him. He was a little thankful for that. Who knew if Reiichirou's father wouldn't kick him out of his job if he found out about him being his son's lover.

He frowned. Well, it was obvious that Reiichirou wasn't all that unaware of them being a couple. But really. Sometimes it frustrated him how reserved Reiichirou was around him. He got to live with it in the store, he really didn't mind. But at home? Either his or Reiichirou's just across the street? He sighed again. Maybe he was just too impatient with Reiichirou. He tended to forget that this was Reiichirou's first real relationship, a sheepish smile scurrying over his lips when he did remember, and for that Reiichirou really showed him every emotion he could when he felt comfortable enough. And confident. He was the most open though when he lay in his arms and succumbed to the pleasure.

Closing his eyes Jinnai thought back to last night. A smile stole itself onto his lips at the memory of Reiichirou and him entangled in his sheets and giving in to their desires.

He opened his eyes when he felt a palm caressing over his forehead. He stared into Reiichirou's brown eyes looking down on him. He marvelled in the hue of red that crossed Reiichirou's cheeks who retreated his hand immediately. “Did I disturb you?” he asked softly when Jinnai straightened on his chair.

Jinnai shook his head. “No, I was just thinking,” he muttered with a soft smile and looked at his flustered lover. He mused why Reiichirou was still so nervous around him.

“Oh,” Reiichirou replied and fumbled with the hem of his large kimono sleeve. “You looked exhausted and I thought you might have a fever,” he mumbled and glanced at Jinnai.

The black haired looked curiously at his lover. A grin appeared on his lips. “I'm all right, no worries,” he declared and rose from his chair.

“What are you doing?” Reiichirou breathed a little alarmed when Jinnai pulled him into his arms, his eyes darting through the room whether someone was coming in.

“Just wanting to let you feel that I have no fever,” Jinnai mumbled and rested his forehead against Reiichirou's. Maybe he was selfish forcing Reiichirou in one of those situations again he didn't like at the workplace, but he just couldn't help himself. He was addicted to Reiichirou's subtle signs of affection that he just barely could hold back.

Reiichirou dropped his head a little, nose brushing against Jinnai's chin when his hands slid a little over Jinnai's chest. By now his blush stood in full bloom. “It's true. You don't have a fever. You can let go of me,” he whispered and leaned a bit back to snake out of Jinnai's grip on his hips.

“Not gonna happen,” Jinnai retorted with a broad smile and tightened his grip a little more instead.

“Jinnai,” Reiichirou mumbled, almost close to a whine, and jumped in Jinnai's hold when the door of the staff room was opened.

“Ack, why am I always the one barging in on you two flirting in the shop!?” Kijima announced with a scowl.

Jinnai stuck his tongue out at him. “Not my problem,” he retorted and loosened his grip on Reiichirou. Being lost in a small argument with Kijima, Jinnai didn't register Reiichirou straightening his kimono and brown hair to compose himself again. When Kijima had left with a huff, Jinnai turned with a huff himself to Reiichirou. He frowned when Reiichirou scowled at him.

“Sorry, Rei,” he breathed with the hint of an understanding smile and pecked Reiichirou's reddened cheek. It wasn't that Reiichirou wasn't aware of them being couple, he was just a little embarrassed openly showing his affection to him. He really tended to forget that most of times.


End file.
